The use of handheld computing devices today has been significantly enabled by a number of advancements in electronics, including the miniaturization of components, an increase in processing speeds, improved memory capacity, and the optimization of battery efficiency. Advancements in touch screen display technology have also enabled interfaces to become more adaptable and intuitive to use on a small scale. Because of these enormous improvements over the last decade, the differences in the performance between handheld computing devices, such as mobile phones, and larger computing devices, have become increasingly subtle.
One of the great difficulties in using a small scale touch screen device, however, is in the fact that it can often be cumbersome to physically interact with. This is especially apparent when selecting and manipulating features and inputting text, which can sometimes be imprecise for a user. Additionally, in such handheld computing devices as a touch screen mobile phone, the limited size of the display can significantly reduce the viewing capacity of graphic-intensive applications, watching videos, and reading text.
There is therefore a need for touch screen displays having increased size without sacrificing the convenience of a small device.